The present invention refers to a metal frame for eyeglasses, of the type comprising a front frame having a pair of wire rings to each of which on its outermost part there is fastened a nose for the hinging of a bar.
In a metal frame whose front frame is a metal wire, in particular a stainless steel wire, it is desirable for the wire to have the maximum elasticity so that it does not undergo permanent deformation as a result of the repeated bendings caused by the moving apart of the bars.
In the known frames, the metal noses are fastened by welding to the respective rings of the front frame. This welding necessarily results in the heating of the metal wire, causing the annealing thereof specifically in that region where properties of elastically are most desirable. The annealed region of the wire is therefore subject to the aforesaid undesirable permanent deformations.
The object which forms the basis of the present invention is to produce a frame of the type described above, which does not have this drawback.